1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to in-flight entertainment control systems, and specifically, to entertainment systems having back-channel capabilities for capturing and collecting passenger response information.
2. Background Information
Over the last few decades, commercial aircraft have become a necessary mode of transportation for personal and business reasons. In order to improve passenger comfort, many commercial airlines have in-flight entertainment systems ("IFES") offering a variety of services including music, news, movies, video on demand, and telephone service to passengers right at the passengers' seats with the convenience of individualized control. However, such services are limited to individualized interaction, and do not provide for group interaction.
Moreover, airline companies or other common carriers typically hand out questionnaires requesting passenger comments regarding their travel experience including questions on service, food, comfort, etc. The responses to the questionnaires provide feedback to the airline companies and/or common carriers, and plays an important role in improving the quality of service provided. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for facilitating the administration of surveys, and collection of responses in an efficient manner.